


Best Fright House In Town

by nanjcsy



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Horror, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 07:49:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4996549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanjcsy/pseuds/nanjcsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Happy Halloween To All! Here is my Halloween story, I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it!   </p><p>Ramsay decides to create a haunted house. He sends Theon through it as his test subject before opening for the public.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stage Rehearsal

Ramsay hurriedly leaped over pumpkins and bags of leaves in the dying garden. "Okay, last looks guys, let's go. Lemme see what you've got!" Ever since Ramsay was told by his father to start taking his games to the old broken estate of his mother's, he has been thinking of this. It was the first time he has ever felt fondly of the bitch moldering in the ground. She has finally done something to please him in her rotten life. The house was perfect in it's derelict state for the haunted house of Ramsay's dreams.

He made sure that Theon handed shiny orange flyers to everyone at school. "You will give personal invites to the Starks, that show an hour earlier. They can help you test out our haunt to see if it's scary enough." Ramsay watched his timid little victim go run and do as he was told. Ramsay knew how much Theon was terrified of scary things. He always would be the boy scout to scream at the campfire stories. At summer camp, Ramsay once made Theon shit his pants right in front of all the boys, by chasing him dressed as Jason. This was after making the nervous kid watch three of the Friday the Thirteenth movies.

This time he aimed to not just send Theon into terror, but the Stark kids as well. Ramsay has always had a rivalry with the Starks. He was always second best to them in everything. Athletics, education and girls. Even Sansa has humiliated him by turning him down for a date.  Arya once caught him hurting Theon and tattled, causing him suspension. He has so much to pay the Starks back for and the only way he could for now was to scare them to death. The only thing Ramsay has ever been able to do for revenge so far, was rip their beloved foster brother from them. By a mixture of bullying and mental fuckery, Ramsay has turned Theon into his little slave. Theon would go through the haunt and make the Starks do it too simply because Ramsay told him to.

The first room was taken by Ben and his dogs. "Make sure the chain that holds them back is really good, Ben. I don't want to hear Starks whining that they got mauled." Pausing from covering his dogs in latex and paint, Ben grinned. "No, I thought of it and went even better." Two large chain link cages designed to hold several dogs was set up. A small pathway leading into the hallway was all that was between them. "If they are dumb enough to put their fingers through the fence as they shimmy past, it's their own fault if they lose one." Ramsay laughed and told him it was brilliant. "Where will you be?" Ben grinned and said, "The hallway of course? Ready to help them right towards the next room."

Ramsay slid between the empty cages and imagined how it would be with teeth gnashing at him, the deafening barking. Grinning, he made his way down the narrow hallway to the next room. There was eerie carnival music, played just out of key. Balloons painted blood red or pitch black were everywhere. On the floor were several life size different clowns. Some were stuffed cloth, others were plastic or rubber but all were fake. Until Ramsay strolled further into the room, then the scariest, tallest clown of all stood up, knocking all other clowns over. Skinner had an air horn and a squirt pistol plus a shrieking laugh that made even Ramsay wince. "Too perfect! Maybe Jon will shit himself along with Theon! I hear he has a phobia of clowns." Snorting, Skinner said, "I told you that. Remember I saw him at that stupid circus?"

Ignoring Skinner, Ramsay left the room and headed on the only lit path. It led into the kitchen which was covered in guts and gore. Bowls full of sausages and chicken parts overflowed with barbecue sauce. Damon was dressed like Leatherface and had a working chainsaw. Ramsay approved and told Damon to add a little more gore. He checked to make sure that everything was designed so that the only way out would be the back door. Ramsay went out the door to the dark porch. There were lit pumpkins in grotesque faces leading to the gardens. Where several mounds of leaves were, one of them containing Alyn dressed as a zombie. Ramsay himself would be a zombie along with him. Thrilled that everything seemed to be perfect, Ramsay went to make himself one of the living dead.


	2. Never Break Character, A Haunt Actor's Creed.

Theon's terror and anxiety at having to go through the haunt is what made the Starks go with him. Not Ramsay's invite, just to support their poor friend. None of them save Arya truly enjoyed a good fright house or horror movie. "Don't worry, Theon." Arya spoke with an air of importance. "I know all about haunted houses and serial killers. If anything does go wrong, just do what I tell you to. There are rules to these things, you know." Robb rolled his eyes but Sansa and Jon outright laughed.

"Since you made your brothers and sister watch most of them with you, I guess they can help too." Theon said with a grin while Arya frowned. "I stopped asking you because you would sob and puke. Then I stopped asking Robb when he kept trying to yell logical facts at the screen. I stopped asking Sansa when she kept screaming in my ear at every scene! Jon stopped watching them with me when I forgot one had a clown in it. But there are rules to horror, you know. Like, most of you will die simply because you are not virgins." Ignoring the yelling and the sharp smack in the back of her head, Arya continued. "Bet you all that if this all goes wrong, I'll be the only survivor!"

By the time they made it to the old residence, Theon was nearly in a panic. Sweaty and pale, so dizzy he needed a second to sit on the curb. This is when the Starks tried for the millionth time to convince Theon he didn't need to obey Ramsay. "Theon, you can't do this to yourself, come on, let's go back home, alright?" But Theon shook his head and stood back up to try again. "I can do this, I am not a baby, I can do this. Let's go. Arya, you can take the lead since you know so much about it." Theon said, trying for some strained humor. Sighing, they all went up the stairs and into the chilly abandoned looking house.

A red glowing room, with black netting and chains everywhere was impressively spooky. Arya grinned madly and Sansa grabbed Robb's arm. "Oh, gruesome. Let's go faster." She whispered and they went forward towards chain link fencing. They all went in a line to make it into the little pathway and that is when all hell broke loose. Hideous snarling, deafening howling and barking as the skinless dogs attacked on both sides. The startled shouts and piercing scream from Sansa only made the dogs more crazed. Robb wasn't scared, he was enraged and so was Jon. "Keep your hands at your sides and be quiet." Jon snapped at Sansa and Arya. Robb yelled out, "BOLTON! BEN! IF A SINGLE FUCKING TOOTH OR CLAW TOUCHES ANY OF US, I SWEAR I'LL HAVE MY FATHER SUE YOURS OUT OF EXISTENCE!"

Theon had jumped at first but he knew Ben's dogs quite well, even in their gory make up. He knew that Ben wouldn't risk putting them in a position to reach humans. For a brief moment, Theon had hope that he was going to make it through this without a hitch. At least through Ben and the dogs. As always when concerning Ramsay and his buddies, Theon was wrong. As the others were struggling through the fencing, trying to avoid the dogs, they missed a few details. Theon didn't and Arya had stopped too. "Now this dog attack path is amazing but this display crap is disgusting, like in the wrong way. Really disturbing."

Theon agreed, staring at the several different dogs that were bound with barbed wire onto the fence. They had to be fake, these dead dogs and they looked really skinned. Theon wondered who did the work on these ones? "Ben loves his dogs. I mean he raises them to attack and hunt, but he wouldn't ever do this to a dog. I'm surprised he would even like this kind of a prop." The others have made it through the path and into the hallway beyond. Sansa's scream ripped through the air along with Robb's loud cursing. Sighing, Arya grabbed Theon's hand and yanked. "We can ask about it later, let's go. I don't want to miss Sansa pissing her new pants."

At first the sight in the hallway was frightening but as Arya and Theon stared at it, they both tilted their heads. "This isn't right at all, way out of context." Arya muttered. "I mean we had the skinned dogs from Resident Evil a moment ago, right? So why is Ben dressed as Pyramid Head from Silent Hill and stuck up in chains like Hellraiser? What a stupid idea." Theon walked closer while the rest of the Starks except Arya were trying to skirt past it. "Okay, I will give huge kudos that this is done so well, great effects." The girl was also getting a closer look. Theon reached out with a shaking hand and touched Ben, whispering his name. The man wrenched about in the chains violently as Theon and Arya jumped back. Everyone in the room screamed along with the muffled agony inside the triangle head.

This prompted them all to run into the next room, but Theon stared at his hand. It looked and smelled like real blood and how had Ben ever hung himself like that? There was no time to contemplate that as the door slammed shut and locked behind them. It was just in time too because that is when Jon saw all the clowns piled everywhere. He shrieked and began to pound at the door, in a full panic. Robb looked truly thunderous now and began to roar, shaking his fist. "BOLTON, YOU ASSHOLE! LET US OUT OF THIS FUCKING PLACE NOW!" A clown squirmed slowly forwards then, it was wounded grievously in the gut. Intestines fell out in glistening, steaming coils as the clown's make up seemed to be slowly dripping off, making him look half melted. Jon's eyes rolled in back of his head and he fainted.

They all rushed to tend to Jon, all but Arya and Theon. "No, how did they produce the smell like that?" Arya whispered as Sansa had begun to gag and shriek about the stench. "S..Skinner, are you okay? Skinner?" Theon asked timidly, he recognized the groaning tone. "Help...please...Reek...call 911. It's not..not.." The fact that Skinner spoke that terrible name Ramsay made for him in front of the Starks, something Ramsay forbade, it made it all real for Theon. "Its real. Arya call for help, its fucking real!" Theon yelled as he went to help Skinner. Jon had come around and Sansa was trying to push him towards the one open door. Robb turned around and yelled, "Of course its not real! Let's go now. This is not fun anymore, let's just find our way out. Leave him, it is an act, he isn't really hurt!"

Before Theon or Arya could argue the point, another clown was standing up, fully standing, unhurt and merry as all fuck. It was near the door that Jon and Sansa were almost at and it blew an air-horn at them. Jon and Sansa clutched each other screaming in hysteria, slamming up against the wall. Robb was in a different sort of panic, the fight kind. He swung and knocked the clown down. That should have ended it if it was all fake. But the clown came back up, giggling like the Joker and just as deadly. There was no way that Theon could believe Robb was involved in the haunt. The Starks knew better as well, so when the clown came flying up with a pick-axe that went into Robb's chest, the group of kids began to really feel the horror.

Sansa and Jon clawed each other in terror as they tried to stumble out the door away from the deadly clown. Sheer panic had deep grips into both of them and logical though has fled away. Jon almost ran over his own sister before he remembered who he was. At the last second, he shoved Sansa out of the room ahead of him, then felt the gloved hands close around his neck. As the laughing clown strangled Jon, Arya started to attack him. She was beating his back with her fists and Theon found something in himself he didn't know was there.

He gagged, while wrenching the pick axe from Robb's lifeless body. "Move over!" He shrieked at Arya and as soon as she moved, Theon struck. The clown howled as the axe bit into his shoulder and released Jon. Choking and coughing, unable to move, Jon was purple and swollen in the face. The clown swept Theon's legs out from under him and then Arya started to chuck props at the orange fuzzy head. Snarling, the clown grabbed Jon's ankle and dragged him out of the room. "No!" Screamed Arya as she and Theon gave chase. They could already hear Sansa screaming from the next room. The clown now was dragging Jon into that very room.


	3. A Horror Fan Should Know Better

Damon did make a rather impressive Leatherface and it was clearly him. No one else at school was his size except Sandor Clegane. And Sandor would never be helping Ramsay with a haunted house. Sansa wished mightily that it was Sandor at first. She was always intimidated by Sandor but Damon downright terrified her. That is when it occurred to her that the large monster wasn't just threatening her with a chainsaw. No, he is somehow tied or fixed into that position.That when the little details of spikes through Damon's feet into the floorboards and the unnatural position of his neck hit her brain. Oh. Oh, was the only calm thought in her head as Sansa went berserk.

Screaming, she turned to see the clown coming in dragging Jon. Now Sansa was just pure adrenaline, her logic is gone, all sparks gone haywire. She grabbed a chair and ran at the clown, breaking it over the surprised freak. The clown hollered and at that moment Jon tried to bite into the satin covered, polka dot leg. This gave Sansa enough time to reach another chair which she was readying for another swing. The clown stomped down a rubber shoe onto Jon's head hard. Sansa heard a sickening crunch and she swung, screeching. This time the clown jumped out of the way and the chair slammed onto her brother, who's groaning face was a ruin. Gibbering in glee, the clown grabbed a wooden leg that has shattered off. Sansa jumped away and ran towards the basement door, not even seeing the back door ajar near her.

Arya and Theon came into the doorway in time to see the clown put the chair leg through Jon's stomach. As Theon screamed and threw himself at the clown, Arya dropped to her knees to clutch at her brother. "Jon! No, please Jon!" It was no good, Jon was turning cold and his eyes were already changing to something Arya couldn't reach. Standing up, Arya leaped over her brother, sobbing to help Theon. Between the two of them they got the clown down. Theon used his foot to hook one of the chains strewn about the room. He knew Ramsay enough to know the chains would be real. The horrid thought of finding Ramsay's body soon hit Theon and he faltered. "Hurry, Theon, he is slipping!" Yelled Arya and Theon hurried to wrap the chains around the clown.

They had him tethered to the heavy butcher table but before they could worry about being more secure, Sansa screamed again. Looking up, Arya sneered, "Oh fuck! Sansa went to the fucking basement instead of the open door. See what I mean? And she is no virgin, come on!" With a cackle of laughter, the struggling, injured clown shrieked in a high falsetto. Theon felt he should know the voice and yet he can't place it. "Go on down, we all float down here." Arya kicked the clown hard and said, "You are a shitty impersonation of Pennywise. Stephen King and Tim Curry both just died a little somewhere."The clown growled at her then, baring yellow teeth.

Theon was already at the basement door and then he looked at the open back door. He ran to it and for a second Arya thought he was deserting her and Sansa. Then he started to scream Ramsay's name and for his help. Arya just grabbed his arm and slapped his face. "Either he is behind this or he's dead now. We are on our own and Sansa may not have a lot of time. Let's go!" Arya scrambled in her jacket for her cell phone which she used the light for them to see by. It wouldn't occur to Theon until much later that in their panic they forgot an important thing. To call 911. Arya and Theon went down the steep steps, following Sansa's cries.

The basement was freezing cold and pitch black. Even the light from the cell phone barely could repel the shadows that sucked at them. Sansa's voice seemed to echo from everywhere and was achingly close. They each had brought a weapon this time, at least they had thought enough to do that. Theon had the pick axe and Arya had grabbed another chair leg. A creak then something in the dark seemed to throw itself at them. Shrieking, both struck out at it. They felt weapons hitting flesh and then whatever it was spun into the light for one second. Sansa's body was bleeding not just from the meat hook in her back but from the blows just administered. "Oh shit! Sansa!" Arya tried to raise the light to see if her sister was still alive. Sansa moved sluggishly and weakly sobbed out, "He has night goggles on. Run!"

Theon heard a whoosh and then terrible pain exploded everywhere at once. He sunk down to the cement, trying to breath and do more than twitch. The meat hook was just under his rib and touching it made it turn into blazing agony. Another whoosh and Theon tried to move in spite of the horrid pain. A sharp cold point cut along his back but went away. When he tried to crawl away or sit up, the hook inside him pulled and Theon was stuck. He sobbed and froze in place, waiting for the next swing. Arya tried to dislodge her sister with no success. Suddenly, Theon sharpened his gaze on the girl and gasped out, "Arya! THE FUCKING PHONE! CALL 911!" Terrible clarity hit Arya then and she actually found herself giggling as she fumbled with the cell.

Of course it was too late, Arya knew that but she tried anyway. A black gloved hand broke her wrist and hand in one sharp crack. The phone crashed to the ground and it all went dark. Arya ignored her pain and kicked upward for all she was worth. Smashing the nuts of whoever the fuck it was, she gloried in hearing his muffled grunt of pain. He sunk down and Arya flung herself away from him. "Theon?" "Get out, Arya, just go, hurry! Its too late, I am already hooked, just go!" He softly said back, not wanting Arya to give her position away to the killer. Hating herself for the coward she felt like now, Arya did not try and find Theon nor her sister. She felt frantically about for the staircase. Just as she heard the man start to get back up, Arya saw the faintest light. Arya lunged and as her kneecap nearly shattered on the first step, she began to climb.

Expecting the man to grab her any second, Arya crawled up the staircase, whining. Instead of hearing the sound of a chase, she heard a whooshing sound then Theon screamed. Another whooshing sound brought forth another peal from Sansa and Arya hated herself more than ever. Arya was at the top and dragging her lame leg and wrist, she squirmed into the dim light of the kitchen. Damon was still dead, still positioned but the chained clown was missing. The chains were pooled everywhere but the clown wasn't anywhere in the room. Arya stared stupidly around before using the counter to stand up. Then she tried hopping to the door. She clutched the door-frame and fell out of it. Screaming for help, Arya tried to crawl down the few porch steps.

That was when the zombie appeared and Arya just dropped her head down in shock and shame. Of course, the open door to the yard would be a trap. Well, shit. A short, stocky greenish zombie was not a really scary sight to Arya. However, she can't imagine how Alyn would've gotten his eyes poked out to hang that way. Also, the stumps that used to be his feet and hands were still seeping and those nerve endings were just perfect, too perfect really. Alyn was indeed moving, he was trying to squirm about in agony. When he opened his mouth to scream, that is when Arya noticed his tongue was missing. She pulled herself to a sitting position then. And waited for the clown or the leather covered man. 

It was the clown. And this time he had hedge clippers. Crazily, the clown was singing Pop Goes The Weasel.


	4. A Good Villian Always Has a Monologue.

Ramsay had gotten into costume and was trying to fix a zombie gnome that was supposed to leap when he heard crunching leaves. Assuming it was Alyn, he grumbled, "I told you to get the fuck in place, the Starks and Theon will be here soon." Then he felt a prick of a needle and the world went strange. He could hear screaming and that should be a good thing. It means his haunt was scaring his enemies half to death plus his poor idiot Reek. But the screaming shouldn't sound like this. It was too long and it was too frantic. Then too suddenly it would stop. Ramsay tried to move and couldn't, nor could he scream. Just listen to everything and nothing.

Then he felt lifted up to his feet and his head cleared more. "Arrgghh..." He managed as his vision seemed to clear a bit too. It seemed like a latex clown face was staring at him and shushing him. That was wrong too because Skinner was wearing paint. And this wasn't tall enough to be Skinner, not thin enough either. Another face came into view and it was a vinyl black mask, with spikes everywhere, small holes for eyes, nose and mouth. Shaking his head, Ramsay tried to struggle and to speak. Gore streaked hands grabbed his arms and forced him forward. He saw then he was on the front porch of his mother's house, his haunt. Something told him he didn't want to go in but the clown and masked man made him anyway. He felt the slick rubber of one suit and the slick rayon of the other, making Ramsay shudder.

The two made Ramsay look and touch each of the dead dogs, touch every dead person and the weapons used to kill them. Ramsay was able to stammer out "Reek." By then he was in tears, able to just begin to try and pull away. It wasn't enough yet, the drug was still in his system and Ramsay could only be dragged forth. Staring at his hacked up friend and Arya's mess of a body, he managed, "Why?" After making sure that Ramsay has touched everything, even the girl's jagged neck stump, they let him go. Ramsay wasn't able to do more than turn himself over and stare up at his captors. These killers of a bunch of kids. And because Ramsay was still a kid too, he peed himself in fear.

"He pissed himself, little pansy actually pissed himself. Isn't that just a lovely sight to see?" Ramsay gasped and whimpered as the two monsters crouched just over him. "I want you to understand what I've had to sacrifice for you tonight. I always loved Kyra and Helicent, I damn near cried when I had to make them into displays. They howled so pitifully, it just made Ben scream louder on those damned hooks. He damn near tore himself off them to save his hounds!" Yellow Dick confessed as he patted his former friend's cheek. Luton chuckled and the clown skin crinkled grossly as he added, "I had to sacrifice even more. I wanted to fuck Sansa Stark for years and here was my perfect chance! Could've kept her alive long enough for it, hell for both of us! But no, I had to sacrifice that for you, Ramsay. Then again, we are used to being your sacrifices, aren't we?"

Ramsay tried to speak, to explain how that was his father's lawyers, not him. How his father beat him for hours until he agreed to let the two of them take the full drug and rape charges. It was two years ago and how could he forget that today was the day they would be released? Maybe that is why his father had forbade him to go out tonight.  Why his phone was full of the messages he has been ignoring from him all day. "How do you think you will get out of this one, Ramsay? Do you think when the kids all show up in, what? A half hour that someone won't call the police before they call your dad? Oh, yeah, we made sure that several media stations heard that the Bolton boy was running an extreme haunt tonight. Also, you have a lovely little manifesto that we wrote up for you. Full of hate for the Stark kids, full of hate for Theon not responding to your brutally raping him for years and best of all, how you planned to take out the Tyrell twins at school. And the Lannisters."

Skinner and Luton left Ramsay sobbing in a heap in the back garden just as the first eager steps of teens clambered up the stairs.


End file.
